


Fairy Tale

by Kiterie



Series: 100 themes [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-04
Updated: 2009-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vignette on why Kakashi carries Icha Icha everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tale

"Why do you carry that around everywhere?"

Kakashi paused at the question, his book unopened in his hand. "Why do you want to know, Iruka-sensei?" It wasn't really something he cared to discuss. He knew most assumed he was a pervert and he was, but that wasn't really why.

The brunet smiled then shook his head, keeping pace with Kakashi and stopping when he did. "I'm just curious."

"Oh?" Kakashi asked, deciding that the response merited his interest even more than the question. "Can't you guess,  Sensei? I'm sure you can guess at the content." He leered at Iruka, teasingly.

Iruka rolled his eyes, obviously not buying the explanation. "Well unless you read at a level lower than any of my students I doubt you'd be reading the same book for... three weeks now," he laughed, then coughed. "Not and still find it arousing."

"You're very observant," Kakashi laughed. "So why do you think I read it, Iruka-sensei?" He started walking again, letting Iruka follow him if he chose.

Falling into step with the jounin, Iruka sighed loudly. "If I knew, then why would I be asking?"

Turning a corner, Kakashi chuckled at the snarky tone. "You're a clever man, Iruka-sensei, you must have at least eliminated a few reasons... care to at least tell me what they were and the reason you don't believe them?"

"Ugh, do you have to be so difficult? Can't you just answer the question?" Iruka replied, clearly annoyed. "Fine. I doubt you read them because you're perverted, because like I said you've been reading that thing for three weeks. I also don't think you put a cover on it and read other books because I've seen you all but drool over the movie poster and the way you rush into buy the latest copy... well it seems a bit much for an act."

They stepped onto the bridge and Kakashi grinned, his eye turning up with amusement. "Any other reasons, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka rolled his eyes at him again. "I also don't think you read them to annoy your team, well... not entirely. I wouldn't put it past you to do that, I just don't think it's the only reason you read it since there would be no point in reading it damn near constantly the way you do _just_ to annoy them." The scar on the tanned nose twisted slightly with the annoyed smile, Iruka gave him. "Now will you just tell me?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Sensei," Kakashi said grinning as they came to a stop in front of the memorial stone.

"Good thing I'm not a cat then," Iruka said crossing his arms.

Shaking his head, Kakashi turned to look at the stone, kneeling to drag a finger over each of the three names. "Sensei, Rin, Obito... how are you today?" he asked, despite the company. "It seems your suggestion is working, Sensei... or maybe not. Either way Jiji's book, no not the one you keep telling me to read, is responsible. I think I might be starting to understand the point of these 'fairy tales'."

He turned to grin up at Iruka. "He wants me to explain my fascination with them..." Kakashi hesitated a moment, weighing the possible outcomes before deciding if the man had been paying such close attention to him to notice anything it was worth a shot. "I think I might, if he'll have dinner with me..."

Iruka jaw dropped slightly and then he blushed, obviously not having expected the invitation. "I... uhm... okay," he said finally.

Kakashi smiled, stood up, and handed the book over to Iruka. "Read it, tonight then. I'll pick you up tomorrow around this time." He turned and headed back for the bridge, knowing if Iruka did actually read it at least he wouldn't think he was lying when he said he read it for the romance in it and hopefully Iruka would like it enough that he wouldn't laugh.


End file.
